A Creepy Coincidence? I think not
by mythological-mary
Summary: this story takes place after the movie Conqueror of Shamballa, so you might want to watch it before you read this story (its also just a good movie). Ed and Al return from saving their world except they land in the year 2010 in America instead of the 1900 Germany. To make things better something starts trying to kill them and they end up getting saved by 2 brothers!
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Ed had jumped out of the crashing plane with a parachute only to land in the woods. He looked around his surroundings to notice a suit of armor that looked just like Al's. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Hope I never see a suit of armor moving on its own again." Of course knowing Ed's luck the chunk of metal started to move. "Don't tell me..." Ed muttered to himself. Half a second later the head popped off only to reveal Al sitting inside./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" "Brother!" Al hopped out and latched onto his brother. "A-a-al! What are you doing?! You should be in Amestris! Why did you follow me?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;""Because brother," Al said pulling back so they were arms length apart, "we're all we've got." Al smiled at his brother as Ed looked down, his bangs covering his eyes, "Yeah, you're right." Ed looked up and pulled his little brother into a warm hug. "I've missed ya, Al." /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Al smiled and hugged back, "me too brother." Ed pulled away, "Well let me get a good look at you, I didn't exactly have time to be all brotherly back there." Al rubbed the back of his neck and sheepishly grinned, "well, since we are the Elric brothers it's only natural we were busy saving the world." They both started laughing when something in the bushes rustled./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;" They looked to each other and got in fitting positions. All of a sudden a large horrifying creature came out of the bushes and tried to attack the brothers, but it was too slow. Ed had already transmuted his automail into a sword and was fighting the beast as Al transmuted some of his soul into the armor to fight while he helped his brother head on. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"span style="letter-spacing: 0.0px;"Suddenly the beast had knocked Al and Ed to the ground, spreading them apart by a couple feet. The monster headed towards Al, hand raised to give the finishing blow. "Al!" Ed jumped on top of his brother and the thing slashed his back. "Brother!" The beast was about to strike again when a gunshot was heard and the beast was lying on the ground dead. /span"Damn monster." The one holding he gun said./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;"Al looked at his brother's back that was cut deep and bleeding far too much for Al's liking. "Brother! Brother!" Al started shaking Ed. "Please, please please, be okay! I can't loose you! I just got you back!" Al had tears in his eyes as he was yelling./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;""Al? Are you okay?"/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;""Ed!" Al tried to sit up but it only cause Ed to groan in pain. "S-sorry." Al stuttered./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;""Are you two alright?" A man asked who was approaching them. Al made eye contact with the man. "Please, my brother, he.. he was attacked by that thing and he's bleeding pretty badly." Al pleaded for his help. "Yo, Sammy! What's taking so-" Dean stopped mid-sentence as he walked toward Sam seeing the young bleeding boy laying on top of a younger one./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;""Please, help my brother." The one that wasn't bleeding had tears rolling down his face. "I just got him back... so, so please help him." Dean and Sam looked at each other and nodded. "Don't worry we'll help you." The taller one spoke, "so was that the thing that cut him?" The same guy asked pointing to the dead monster on the ground. The younger boy nodded profusely./p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-family: Helvetica;""Okay. I'm Sam," the tall one said pointing to himself, "and that's my older brother Dean." He was pointing to the shorter one who was dragging the monster away followed by lighting it on fire. "I'm going to carry your brother to our car so we can get him to a doctor, but before that why don't you tell us your names first?" Sam, as he was called, had a very calm and soothing voice which helped Al calm down. As Sam picked up the unconscious boy the younger one stood, "my name is Alphonse. Alphonse Elric. And that's my older brother, Edward." /p 


	2. NOT AN UPDATE

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't an update I just wanted to let you know I'm not continuing any of my stories. I have decided, however, to put them up for "adoption" so if you want to adopt any of the stories send me a private message. I'm sad that I have to stop writing but I just don't have time to write and publish these stories anymore. I'm currently graduating a year early, which means that I'm cramming 2 years into 1, so I basically only have core classes. Hopefully someone will adopt my stories and finish them for you all, unlike what I could offer. Bye Bye Darlings~


End file.
